


you play my heart better than i play the piano.

by m4kiroll



Series: femslash february 2021 prompts!! [12]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life, YES the title is from kaede's love hotel event and WHAT about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m4kiroll/pseuds/m4kiroll
Summary: just the thought of being able to hug kirumi as soon as kaede got home made the frown on kaede’s face melt into a relaxed smile; she knew that kirumi would have the perfect way to relax her, even if it was just being in her presence.(or, kirumi’s heartbeat relaxes kaede more than any song ever could.)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Tojo Kirumi
Series: femslash february 2021 prompts!! [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139279
Kudos: 11





	you play my heart better than i play the piano.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this is a day late i've been kinda busy,, day 13 will be up soon
> 
> **day twelve: music**  
>  (kinda strayed off the prompt but shh)

Kaede did love being a pianist, but on some days such as these, she just wanted a break. 

In her free time, she’d teach piano lessons to kids mostly in elementary or middle school. Occasionally, a college student or a retired senior, or a middle-aged worker would attempt to learn before stopping about two months in because of expenses or disinterest. It was disappointing, of course, but it was understandable. 

However, what was not “understandable” was how three months had passed since an ex-student’s last lesson and they still had not paid her for any of the lessons. 

Though Kaede wasn’t struggling financially — she had more than enough money from her gigs and lessons to provide food for the table, a roof above her head, and blankets to sleep comfortably in — she was attempting to save up for a few things on her bucket list. A bigger apartment, a new coffee machine, an engagement ring for her long-time girlfriend… 

The acknowledgment of Kirumi, Kaede’s girlfriend, brought a smile to Kaede’s face. Just the thought of being able to hug Kirumi as soon as Kaede got homemade the frown on Kaede’s face melt into a relaxed smile; she knew that Kirumi would have the perfect way to relax her, even if it was just being in her presence. 

Turning her set of keys in the doorknob, Kaede pushed open the door to her shared apartment with Kaede. The smell of pancakes filled the air, meaning Kirumi must have decided on a Western-style breakfast for dinner. 

“Honey, I’m home!” Kaede calls out jokingly, sliding the shoes off of her feet as she hangs her coat on a nearby rack.

“Welcome home,” Kirumi hums from the kitchen. Kaede can hear the soft smile in her tone — she was as dignified as ever, even in the presence of Kaede. 

“What’s cooking?” Kaede asks, peeking over Kirumi’s shoulder once in the kitchen. As she expected, Kirumi was currently flipping pancakes. 

“I think you know,” Kirumi said with a chuckle. “How was work?”

“Same old,” Kaede shrugged impassively. “You know that one guy I taught a while back? He still hasn’t paid up for that, and it’s really annoying since I  _ really  _ want that new coffee machine…”

Kirumi raised her eyebrows — she must have known Kaede wanted the additional money for other purposes but chose to not interrogate her. 

Instead, Kirumi turns the stove off, setting the pancakes on plates. Then, she turns to Kaede, and without warning, envelops her in a hug. 

Since Kaede had already sat down at the breakfast bar, she found herself pressed against Kirumi’s chest. She felt her face immediately burn up, and in an attempt to maintain her blush, she decided to focus on the first thing she recognized — Kirumi’s heartbeat. 

It thumped steadily, not at all as rushed as Kaede’s was at the moment. Absentmindedly, Kaede noted how Kirumi smelled faintly like pine trees and warm, freshly cleaned laundry. 

Smiling to herself, Kaede felt herself calming down as she wrapped her own arms around Kirumi. Planting a kiss on her head, Kirumi moved some of Kaede’s blonde hair away from her face, reciprocating Kaede’s smile. 

“You’ll get the money, I promise,” Kirumi said softly, rubbing Kaede’s back. 

“Thanks, Rumi,” Kaede smiled. “Now, come on, I’d hate for your pancakes to go to waste because they got cold,”

**Author's Note:**

> kaerumi. that's it i love them.  
> sorry the ending was really abrupt skjfsl i didn't have much inspo for this one,,


End file.
